


A Quivering In The Thighs

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Future AU, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: The years have taken their toll on all of them.But Ruby is still as impatient and needy as ever.





	A Quivering In The Thighs

If they really wanted to force her to kneel, they could have lashed her ankle to thigh.

That would remove all the fun of watching Ruby try to sit still, though.

As for a blindfold, Ruby carried hers around with her wherever she went. The custom eyepatch settled over her remaining eye, comfortably blocking out the whole world except for what they allowed her to feel.

She knelt at the foot of the bed, only in her underwear. Every joint, her face, and most of her upper chest flushed with spots of pure crimson, joining the bruising purple marks over her pale stomach and thighs.

Trembling, she gasped raggedly around the bit in her mouth, each breath barely audible over the prominent buzzing sound that filled the air.

“Stay, Puppy.” Weiss kept her thumb on the vibrator’s remote, toying with the intensity just to watch her squirm. Her other hand stroked gently over Blake’s ear, catching the velvet between her fingers to make the faunus purr. Sex coated her face, bright red tongue quickly working Weiss back up to another orgasm. “Be good and maybe we’ll let you on the bed.”

Ruby grumbled, shifting from knee to knee. So Blake reached up, fumbling to find the remote. Grinning, she ramped it up to the highest setting, until Ruby was doubled over and squeaking, whining through the leather in her mouth.

“And open your legs,” Blake added, leaning over the bed to stroke a fond hand through Ruby’s hair. “Don’t think I don’t see you squeezing your thighs together, bad girl.”

Whatever Ruby said next was lost, muffled in between pained groans as she rested her forehead against the edge of the mattress, begging for attention, for release, for permission to come. Personally, Weiss thought it was the  _height_  of hypocrisy that Ruby dared to complain over this. After all the times she and Blake had ganged up on Weiss, it looked as though Ruby was of the  _can dish it out but can’t take it_ variety.

What a shame.

And there on the floor, with both of them watching in amusement, with nothing touching her except the vibrator in her ass and the lace of her underwear against her sex, Ruby came.

She spent in a series of stuttered groans, pained and desperate, knowing she shouldn’t and doing it anyways. A hundred different emotions fluttered over her face, but all of them were overclouded by helpless ecstasy.

Weiss sighed and flicked the vibrator off. Slipping down onto the floor with her, she knelt down next to Ruby, carving one nail down the center of her spine. It left a single angry red mark behind, like a comet’s tail, leading down to the toy buried deep inside Ruby.

Ruby leaned heavily against Weiss, both arms still held behind her back like a good girl. They hadn’t even restrained her; just like staying on her knees, Ruby followed her instruction to the letter. Or as best as she could, anyway.

“You made a mess, Ruby…” she said, unable to batter back the adoration in her voice, or resist holding Ruby’s head to her chest as the younger girl twitched with aftershocks. “Coming without permission.”

She twitched with every idle touch, the fingers at the slick rim of her asshole pulling the toy out, the hand cupping her pulsing sex, sticky with come. Weiss unfastened the gag, expecting Ruby to immediately start complaining, but she was still gasping out little choked sobs.

Concerned now, Weiss pulled the eyepatch as well. Ruby’s single eye was unfocused, tears dripping down her cheeks.

“Ruby?” She pushed damp red hair out of her face, gently kissing her over the knot of scars on her blind spot. “Are you okay?”

“N-no.”

Her heart dropped like a stone.

Then Ruby shook her head furiously, a short laugh escaping her. “I mean yes. I mean…” She whimpered again, pushing her face against Weiss’ bare chest. “I’m st-still coming, Weiss.”

From her spot on the bed, Blake barked in laughter, while Weiss curiously touched her again. Sure enough, Ruby was still stiff as when they had started, her sex pounding in sporadic, twitching the way it did when she was on the edge of orgasm.

“Still?” she wondered, giving Ruby an experimental squeeze.

With nothing to silence her, Ruby cried out again, whole body writhing. “No! God, Weiss, please. It’s too much.”

There was a definite cruel pleasure in pushing her past her limits. With a sharp push, she had Ruby on her back. Straddling her face, she kept a handful of red hair locked in her fist, an order and a promise. “But you don’t get to quit until I come. That’s your punishment for spilling everywhere without my permission.”

She’d been so close with Blake, and watching Ruby scramble to pick up where she’d left off was a thrill on its own. She only needed to be reminded once, when her hands reached up to grab Weiss by the ass and pull her closer, mouth sealing tight over her stiff clit.

Weiss gasped at the sharp bite of cold metal. It warmed quickly to the temperature of her skin, but the prosthetic gripped a little too tight, harsh with need. “No,” she reminded her, prying both hands off of her hips and linking their fingers with hers. Pushing them flat against the floor, Weiss ground her hips down to take what she needed, reminding Ruby that this was punishment.

Quiet as ever, Blake was a shadow next to her, palm warm on the small of her back. “It’s greedy to hog her mouth all for yourself, Weiss,” she said, reaching for her small breasts and rubbing them, pinching Weiss’ nipples until they stood at sharp peaks.

“Then fuck her.” Weiss turned her head just enough to kiss her, still rocking her hips to grind what pleasure she could from Ruby’s busy tongue. “Don’t tell me I spent all that lien on something you aren’t even going to use?”

Turning her attention back down to Ruby, she smirked and let go of her hands just to grab her head again. “You want that, Ruby?” she asked, crooning with pleasure as the tension between her legs built back up. “You want us both to use you until we come?”

Ruby gasped, nodding eagerly. Then she groaned, the flat of her tongue lapping up as much of Weiss as she could.

From behind her, she could hear a soft sigh. Weiss closed her eyes, envisioning it. She’d been on the receiving end enough times to know how Blake liked to fuck. Always slow at first, almost torturously so. Then rougher with need, testing her partner to see exactly how much they could take.

Blake’s chest rumbled in pleasure, a shocked gasp escaping her as she pushed all the way to the hilt. Ruby’s body rocked forward underneath Weiss, jolted with a powerful thrust. “Did you like that toy better than my dick, Ruby?” Blake asked.

Ruby stopped long enough to blink up at Weiss, innocent and wide. “N-no!” she said, as though truly shocked at the accusation. “I–”

“Don’t talk,” Weiss reminded her, and Ruby clammed up and closed her eye again, devoting herself to the task of making Weiss come.

There was no pretense, no act she had to keep up. She used Ruby the way they’d all been used at one point or another, finding pace with Blake so that it was relentless.

When she came it was almost an afterthought, intense and quiet and over in a second. But she had expected as much; there was only so much her own body could offer after Blake got her off so many times already.

Aching all over, she stayed where she was a while longer, letting Ruby breathe but not moving. She watched her face contort with pleasure, no gag in place to quiet every shout and plea. But nowhere in the litany of swears and whines did she hear a safe word, so Weiss just smiled and enjoyed the show.

“Oh god–” her body rocked with every hard, measured thrust. “Oh god! Blake!”

Glancing behind her, she saw Blake had both of Ruby’s legs tucked into one arm, her underwear pulled to the side to give Blake access. Black silicone shone wet with lube, every buck of her hips pounding harder and harder, her gold eyes blown wide and catlike.

Getting off of Ruby finally, Weiss stretched out next to her, stroking one hand down her defined abdomen. Slick with sweat and come, her sex strained against the lace of her underwear, pulsing and ready to go. So Weiss dipped her head down, cleaning Ruby off with her tongue as Blake fucked her.

Ruby stiffened up in shock. “Please–”

Blake’s thrusts tapered off at that, slowing down to give Weiss more room to work. She took Ruby’s sex into her mouth, sucking gently as Blake picked up a different rhythm, close and tight and deep.

“Please– oh please–”

No matter which way Ruby squirmed her hips, she was overwhelmed, a solid body and a warm mouth pulling her to the brink of sanity.

“Please– oh god, please– please– please– Please Weiss, please, please, I’ve been good, I’m sorry I came without permission, please–” Ruby begged, sounding like she was on the verge of tears once more.

“I wanna feel her come again, Weiss,” Blake said in between gasps, grabbing a handful of Ruby’s slender hips. “Tell her she can come.”

So she did, a wordless little allowance as she gripped Ruby’s shaft and stroked along with her bobbing mouth.

Come filled her mouth, Ruby and Blake groaning in unison.

The best thing about being rich, Weiss decided later, was having a tub big enough for all her partners. She lay propped between them, her cheek resting on Blake’s chest and Ruby coiled up on top of her.

She pet her fondly, weaving fingers through wild red hair. “Did you like that, Puppy?”

Too spent to speak, Ruby just nodded and cuddled closer. Hot water wafted up in strips of steam, fogging up the mirror so that they were all one blurred mass, bodies and limbs linked together in lethargy and pleasure.

“You’re mean when you’re in charge.” Blake noted without any resentment, grabbing a bar of soap and lathering it up between her palms. Before Weiss could angrily retort, Blake was scrubbing her back, kissing the nape of her neck.

Scooting up higher, Ruby claimed her lips in another kiss, long and deep.

Then she pushed apart her thighs, shifting so that the water splashed. Weiss shifted in surprise as a devilish glint entered Ruby’s eyes. Soon she was on Blake’s lap, Ruby pushing between her thighs, the head of her sex right at the entrance to her cunt.

“And you’re a little slut,” Weiss murmured, dark hunger stirring inside her. She circled her clit with two fingers as Ruby thrust slow, making little waves that lapped the edge of the tub’s rim. Blake pawed at her breasts, teeth worrying the shell of her ear. “Coming two times isn’t enough for you?”

“Not when I’m with you, Weiss.” Ruby kissed her again, and then Blake. “You don’t know how good you feel.”

Ruby hefted her legs up at a better angle, pumping once and pausing there with her pelvis pushed right against Weiss’s letting her feel every inch of Ruby pulsing and ready to pop again. “So good.” Laughing shortly, she pulled out and then rammed deep inside her, once, twice more, and coming again with her face buried in Weiss’s shoulder.

Then it was Blake’s turn again, risen to attention at the sight of her partners coupled together. Perched dangerously on the edge of the tub with one hand on Weiss’ head, she was gracious enough to wait for Weiss to come first before she did.

 _Then_  they were done.

“You couldn’t have done that  _before_  we got in the tub?” Weiss griped, but it was hard to argue against the feeling of both their bodies clinging tight to her as the dirty water circled down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for an anonymous patron, who wanted future au with lots of kink and trans!Ruby.


End file.
